thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Dax
"Halt, there, um, citizen. I'm afraid I will have to stop you right there. I am a guard, yes." -Dax's early attempts at fulfilling his false role as an Atall Varda Watchmen. Dax is a Changeling Rogue played by Jaydan Holmes, a fugitive running from his past under the guise of a Dark Elf named Meris Redflare, and is one of The Children of Frost of Winters Heart. As Jaydan has left the party, Dax is considered missing, and his whereabouts are unknown to the rest of the party. Criminal Heritage Dax's father was an Informant named Nox, a man with renown throughout the Heygjan Thieve's Guild, as one with exceptional talent. Nox was married to a woman named Varra, a Burglar in the same Guild, and the two of them lived happily with their two sons, Lex and Dax. They were able to live relatively normal lives despite Nox's and Varra's connections in The Thieve's Guild, though both the sons were kept unaware of that. Early Life Born in the City of Heygja, Dax was mistrusted due to his Changeling nature, never truly being accepted. At the age of sixteen, his family were killed by a group unknown to him at the time, though he came to know them as The Umskipti, a noble family intent on wiping out all members of his lineage, though he knows not why. A Journey in Fear and Hope Dax traveled far, his survival at the forefront of his thinking. He eventually found himself in a small wood outside of Atall Varda. There, he had an encounter with two members of The Atall Varda City Watch. Discovering this was no chance encounter, Dax killed the Watchmen and assumed the form of one, a Dark Elf named Meris Redflare. Winters Heart Safe in his new identity, Dax had shared an apartment with a Healer named John Lawn. He thought then his life to have become safe, and free of danger, until one fateful day, when a man he had arrested, Fenrir Wolfsbane, was put on trial. During his trial, the courthouse was attacked by a group of The Children of Summer. Making a deal with Fenrir to gain his aid, Dax helped him escape, only for his efforts to fail when the Shifter ran back into the courtroom, immediately getting captured in the process. Dax managed to save him from the paddywagon, which was also being attacked, though lost him again when his newfound allies, The Children of Frost, gave Fenrir into custody. Dax was forced to save him again, this time from the detention centre. After this, the party visited Wingard Brighthand, the Court Wizard of Atall Varda, who, in the hopes of saving the mentor of Rinn Amakiir, Luth, teleported them to the town of Stadfesta. The next day, as the party were discussing their next move, they found they were being watched by an invisible stalker, found thanks to the use of Faerie Fire by Fenrir. After the figure was caught and interrogated by Hector Frost and Jack, two members of the party, she was released, and Dax was sent to follow her. During this, he disguised himself, unfortunately as an escaped murderer named Chester McAbre, as was promptly caught by the Constables Clarence and Bob. After being arrested and detained, Dax was taken by Jon Umskipti to Heygja, where he was kept at his mercy. Trivia * The original backstory, as written by Jaydan Holmes, is written as: As a changeling I was never accepted into the society of man. At the age of 16 my whole family were slaughtered in my family home by mysterious rogues. After that I was on the run. Distrusted and alienated, I was forced to the streets. Having no where to go I travelled the world. However I always thought that something was following me. Watching me. Waiting. One day when I was traveling through the forests just outside of the city of Havenhall. During my times alone I would assume my natural form. I heard heavy foot fall coming through the brush to my left. Armed with nothing but a dagger, I drop to my hands and knees and hurriedly crawl through the bushes on the other side of the road. The figure burst onto the road and looked around. I could just barely make his figure out. I could see that he was a blood elf. Another blood elf runs out of the bushes with sword drawn. "Where is he? We were told he'd be here." Says the second elf "Well I don't know," says the first elf. "maybe we are just ahead of him. You run up ahead and see if he's gone that way." The second elf nods in agreement and runs up the road. The first elf was left on the road alone. He pulled out a piece of paper from his rucksack and scans it. I could barely see what was on the paper but I could see enough. It had a picture of me on it and a little description underneath with the letters: WANTED - and - REWARD written in a dark ink. At that point I knew they were looking for me. I had no idea what their intentions for me were so I weighed up my options. Wait here and probably be seen, and most probably killed. Or I could kill him and take his form.